


Explosions and Meetings

by Inky_and_Azzy



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom
Genre: AU, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-AU, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_and_Azzy/pseuds/Inky_and_Azzy
Summary: Darnold messes up a potion and it leads to him making a new friend.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta & Darnold, Tommy Coolatta/Darnold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Explosions and Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my au, Wonderland but the AI is self-aware (WLVRAI for short). It's an ask blog. You can find it here: https://wlvrai.tumblr.com/   
> I'd really appreciate it! Thanks :)

Darnold was quite content with his life for an eighteen year old. He was able to secure his own place, a small cottage away from the chaos of Wonderland’s main areas. Sure he was lonely, but he was able to work on his potions. And that’s what matters! … right?

One morning, Darnold’s potion making was going worse than usual. He had so many potions blow up in his face, he had to wait outside while his house aired out. 

Darnold sighed, flopping on the ground with his notebook and pencil.  
“I must have messed up somewhere…” He muttered, going over his notes. He was so deep in his own head, he didn’t notice a young man run up to him.

“Ex- Um, hello!” The man said, snapping Darnold out of his thoughts. He looked up from his seat on the grass.

The other man was tall, and seemed to be around Darnold’s age. He had fluffy brown hair, yellow eyes, and tan skin. His nose was dotted with freckles. The man wore a brown coat over a blue dress shirt and jeans.

“Hello,” Darnold replied. “What seems to be the problem, Mr…” He trailed off.

“Oh! I’m Tommy! And you are?”

“Dr. Darnold Pepper. So, any reason that you ran over here?”

“I sa- Your house was smoking, and I was worried!” Tommy exclaimed.

“Oh. I forgot about that.” Darnold sighed. “Yeah, just a few experiments gone wrong.” 

“Experiments..?”

“Yeah. Making potions. But as you can see, I messed up somewhere in my equations. I just can’t figure out where…”

Tommy sat down, scooting over to look at Darnold’s notebook.

“O- oh! You- There’s an x instead of a w here.” He remarked, pointing at a specific equation.

Darnold blinked, looking over it. 

“Oh! You’re right! Thank you, Tommy!” He grinned, looking up at Tommy after fixing the equation.

“You’re- No problem, Dr. Pepper! M- Can I know what you were making?”

“Well, it’s supposed to be a secret, but I guess I could tell you. Since you helped me, I mean.”

Tommy smiled. Darnold took his hand, leading him into the house. The house had been mostly cleared of the smoke by now, and you could see a bunch of beakers.

“So you can’t tell anyone, but I’ve been working on a top secret potion. It has regenerative properties!”

“Wo- Really?! That’s so cool!” Tommy exclaims.

The other blushed. “Y- Yeah, I guess. It’s still being worked on right now. But it should work soon.”

Suddenly, Darnold had an idea. “Do you want to help me?”

Tommy beamed, his eyes lighting up.   
“I- Can I?!”

“Sure! It’d be nice to work with someone for once.”

The two smiled at each other. They both knew that this was going to be the start of something amazing.


End file.
